Project Daddies
by MinMeroko
Summary: Por falta de cooperación (y por culpa del sabor de una tarta) Tai y Matt asumirán un proyecto como última oportunidad para no reprobar y para evitar a toda costa, tener que bordar de nuevo. ¿Ese proyecto será peor que bordar?


**(insertar voz de comercial) !WELCOM TO THE SIXTH FANFIC OF !**

 **La mayormente conocida como Meroko, vuelve a fanfiction luego de taaaaanto tiempo, en el que no hizo absolutamente nada productivo.**

 **Primero que todo, es un regalo anticipado de mi parte, ya que mañana celebramos el 16° aniversario de Digimon Adventure.**

 **Solo diré, que es un intento de comedia. y los que han leído mis otros intentos de fics, saben que yo soy más de drama super hardcore.**

 **Ojala les guste.**

 **Meroko come back!**

* * *

Ese día, en la cocina de Economía Doméstica, dos jóvenes eran cuestionados por su profesor, a quién le debían entregar su examen final, de lo contrario, reprobarían el semestre.

— Yagami. Ishida. ¿Me podrían explicar esto?- el hombre aparentaba 40 años, observaba con expresión escéptica el postre que sus alumnos le habían presentado, si es que a eso se le podía llamar postre.

— Es la tarta que nos pidió que hiciéramos como prueba, señor Matsuki— explicó el moreno con total obviedad, implícitamente dando a entender a su profesor, que era un despistado. Junto a él, el rubio suspiró, aceptando y a la vez lamentando la extrema idiotez que a veces podía representar su mejor amigo. Aunque en realidad, él tampoco entendía el porqué de las palabras de su profesor.

Matsuki enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de su alumno— Sé lo que es una tarta, Yagami. Y gracias por recordarme lo que yo mismo les mandé hace dos horas. A lo que me refiero, principalmente es ¿Por qué hay dos tartas si yo pedí que hicieran una en parejas?

— Lo que pasa es que Matt quería hacerla de piña y yo de manzana. Y para no atrasarnos más, decidimos hacer una cada uno.

— Justamente pedí el trabajo en parejas para fomentar la cooperación…

— Generalmente eso no funciona entre nosotros— contestó el rubio con diversión. A su lado, Tai sonrió apoyando la cadera en un pupitre.

— Uh… si tan solo supiera como terminaban las cosas en nuestros intentos de cooperar—

— Estoy seguro que el hecho de saber que si no hacen las cosas como deben ser, van a reprobar este curso una y otra vez, es suficiente motivación para que muevan sus traseros y atiendan mis órdenes. Si continúo con mis observaciones… Ishida, tu tarta es muy blanda. Y la tuya, Yagami, muy dulce. Podrías ocasionarle un coma diabético a alguien.

— Usted no entiende el paladar conocedor de la dulzura, señor.

— Y usted no entiende que su "paladar conocedor" lo terminará matando.

Matsuki se pasó la mano por la nuca, mientras observaba a sus estudiantes, que, a su juicio, eran un enigma. Su clase era sencilla. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran por reprobarla?

— Ah, y otra cosa. En nuestra defensa, la preparación de postres es muy complicada, es más bien para las chicas. A ellas se les da mejor…

— Tai, cierra la boca. No ayudas— Matt cerró los ojos al ver el rostro de su profesor. Básicamente Tai le estaba llamando afeminado.

— Muchachos… si insisten en que acepte su pobre intento de preparar una tarta decente, no me queda de otra más que calificarlos con un 5,5 y estarían automáticamente reprobados. Sin embargo… les tengo una propuesta como oportunidad para salvarse de volver a vernos el próximo semestre.

Ninguno dijo nada. Pero el hombre frente a ellos parecía esperar que dijeran algo. ¿Acaso creía que ellos le iban a decir que no?

— Bueno… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — dijo para terminar con ese absurdo silencio.

— ¿No quieren preguntar primero qué les asignaré?

— Profesor, estamos a punto de repetir este curso. Créame que no quiero tener que hacer un bordado de nuevo— el moreno hizo una mueca al recordar las risas de su hermana y sus amigas al verlo bordando un pañuelo. Que era lo más fácil para hacer.

— De acuerdo. Aguarden un minuto.

El docente se marchó de la cocina, dejando solos a los jóvenes inmersos en su típica despreocupación.

— En serio no quiero bordar de nuevo, Matt. Fue una pesadilla.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? Sora me tuvo que ayudar. Y en frente de su madre.

Tai no lo había pasado muy bien tampoco cumpliendo con esa tarea. El día que la inició, las compañeras de Kari estaban en su casa, y después, Mimi y Sora llegaron, como la pelirroja sabía de la tarea, solo sonrió al verlo sentado en su cama con un libro de bordados, tela y mucho hilo, además de benditas en los dedos, pero la oji miel no paraba de reír al decirle que se veía lindo.

¡Él no era lindo! ¡Era endemoniadamente guapo! Aunque se haya reído de él, al menos luego de acabar, Mimi se ofreció a darle una mano, a pesar de que ella era mejor en la pintura que con otras manualidades. Al final, ambos tenían dos vendas en cada mano.

— Tú sacaste algo bueno de eso, Mimi estuvo hasta tarde ayudándote— eso descolocó al castaño, que miró desconcertado a su amigo.

— El polvo de hornear te afectó ¿Verdad? Me llevo mejor con ella. Pero hasta ahí—

Matt reprimió su risa al notar el usual gesto de vergüenza del castaño — Si tú lo dices…

— Olvida eso. Y volvamos a lo importante. Para empezar, esto es culpa de Sora. Si ella no nos hubiese abandonado apenas anunciaron el proyecto, no estaríamos en esta situación.

— No quería elegir. Porque era obvio que yo haría la tarta con ella. Es para que tú no lloriquearas. Y al final, yo terminé en esto contigo. Así que no te quejes.

La puerta del recinto se abrió, y el hombre ingresó sosteniendo una canasta artesanal. Ambos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegó con ellos de nuevo— Bien… aquí está— sacó una manta de la canasta, y de esta desenrolló un objeto. Un bebé. Y se lo entregó a un desconcertado castaño que lo sujetó confundido— Felicidades. Ahora son padres.

— …

— …

* * *

— Esto apesta. ¿Cómo se supone que caminaremos por los pasillos con esta cosa?- Tai se quejó al mirar el muñeco electrónico que les habían dado.

No solo tenían que cuidarlo como un bebé real, porque el muy condenado era una réplica exactamente igual. Cualquier persona que lo viera, creería que es de verdad. Sino que debían cuidarlo juntos por loque restaba de la semana y devolverlo entero.

— Tú fuiste el boca floja que dijo que haríamos cualquier cosa que nos asignara. Ahora dame al muñeco. Lo llevas como si fuera una bolsa— Ahí estaba, Yamato Ishida, cargando un "bebé" con todo el estilo del mundo. El cual llevaban envuelto en una cobija pequeña de color celeste.

— Lo peor de esto. Es que ahora estoy emparentado contigo.

Al doblar en la esquina del pasillo por el que iban, se encontraron con Sora. La morena se detuvo abruptamente al ver lo que su novio llevaba en brazos. Tai frunció el ceño— Por tu culpa. Mira con lo que tengo que lidiar, traidora.

La pelirroja soltó una risita—Te ves adorable Matt— exclamó haciendo que el aludido apartara la mirada evergonzado— Y tú, Tai. No exageres. Muchos han tenido que hacer el trabajo con el bebé.

— Mi queja no es por el muñeco. Sino que ahora soy padre de Hiro junto a este sujeto.

Tanto Matt como Sora vieron a Tai, el primero con una mueca, y la segunda simplemente confundida— ¿Quién rayos es Hiro?

— El muñeco… ok. Ok. El bebé— puso los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión reprobatoria de su amiga.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de elegir el nombre?

— Tengo el derecho de ponerle nombre.

— Se parece más a mí, Yagami. Yo lo nombraré.

— Chicos no hablen de él como si fuese un animal. Se supone que es un bebé. No lo van a tratar así ¿O sí?

— Y según tú, ¿En qué se parece a ti?

— Tiene ojos azules. Es suficiente para mí. Se va a llamar Hideki- y como para sentenciar lo que dijo, levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Bromeas? — Tai sonrió con arrogancia— Se llamará, Hiro. Fin de la historia.

Sora escuchaba incrédula la discusión totalmente inusual entre su amigo y su novio— chicos… ya paren…— Pidió riendo nerviosa— Ya sé. ¿Y si lo llaman Haru?

— Por mí está bien.

— Eres un sometido, Ishida.

— Al menos. Yo tengo novia.

— A mí me sobran las chicas. Yo elijo estar soltero— se defendió ofendido— Y sobre el nombre. Cualquier menos Hiro. ¿En qué pensabas, Matt?

— Ya fue suficiente. Justo por sus discusiones es que ahora tienen que cuidar de Haru. Si no trabajan juntos, no solo pasarán por esto en vano, sino que también reprobarán— esta vez ambos sí fueron sometidos por la llamada de atención femenina— Tengo que irme. Ah, y Matt…

— ¿Sí? — el rubio levanto la cabeza solo para ser sorprendido por un flash.

— Necesitaba una foto de esto. Te ves adorable— contestó sonriendo mientras guardaba su celular—Nos vemos, chicos.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, papi Ishida? — Matt sintió la palmada de su amigo en la espalda como plomo— Eres adorable. ¿Sigues sin quejarte del muñeco?

* * *

 _ **Convivencia con Haru…**_

Aún seguía sin creer lo que era capaz la simple imitación de un bebé.

¡Realmente percibía todo!

Sin querer maldijo en voz bastante alta estando junto a Haru al golpearse la cabeza, y este empezó a llorar desconsolado como si un payaso diabólico le hubiese sonreído.

Él se había sorprendido tanto con el estruendo tan repentino del bebé que olvidó por completo que no era real, se desesperó como un idiota, meciéndolo frenéticamente para que se calmara. Tai llegó un rato después y no pudo evitar reírse a más no poder al ver al rubio caminando de un lado a otro con el "niño" en brazos.

— Increíble…— había dicho el moreno— Haz tenido que lidiar con un niño pequeño antes y no sabes cómo callarlo.

— ¿Y tú qué? Aunque no lo parezca por grado de madurez, eres mayor que Kari.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó batallando con su reporte escrito— Vamos, Matt. Kari se sabe cuidar sola. En cambio Tk era un llorón. Admítelo. Eres el que más debe saber cómo tranquilizar a un niño.

— Y volvemos al asunto de la madurez. Tú eras el llorón y Kari te consolaba— dijo sonriendo.

— Vete al diablo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Haru hizo un sonido que desconcertó a los dos.

¿Se había reído?

* * *

— Toma esto. Dale de comer— atajó el biberón verde que Matt sacó de la mochila del colegio.

No dijo nada, porque de hacerlo. Sus dudas respecto a su tarea eran muchas y nunca terminaría de decirlas.

¿Qué se supone que "comería"? ¿Cómo le había hecho para reírse hace un rato? Era imposible que un muñeco tuviese sentido del humor.

Sujetó al bebé con delicadeza. Ya que tenía un sensor que detectaba el trato hacia él. Y le puso el biberón en la boca.

Tai observo a Haru, mientras este hacía los ruiditos típicos de un bebé al alimentarse.

No tenía experiencia alguna con bebés. Salvo con su hermana. Pero apenas y recordaba vagamente si alguna vez alimentó a Kari. Cuando ella nació, solo tenía tres años, y no creía que su mamá fuese a confiársela a él.

Probablemente terminaría ahogándola. O tomándose la leche.

Cuando dio por hecho que Haru ya estaba alimentado. Le retiró la pequeña botella, y justo cuando estaba por dejarlo sobre el encierro improvisado con los cojines de la sala de su casa, se puso a llorar de nuevo— ¿Y ahora qué? No puede tener hambre.

Era una lástima. Creía que ya estaba por empezar un poco de paz. Antes de poder hablar, Kari salió de su habitación y los miró a ambos, intentando por todos los medios no reírse, pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban cada vez más— Si le diste de comer, debe de tener cólicos, hermano. Tienes que hacer que los saque.

El moreno parpadeo sin entender— ¿Cólicos? ¿Y cómo diablos voy a hacer eso? Generalmente salen solos.

Resignada a la respuesta de su hermano, se giró hacia Matt con la esperanza de que este supiese algo, pero él solo atino a encogerse de hombros y decir "no tengo la más remota idea".

— Tienes que recostarlo sobre tu hombro y darle palmaditas suaves en la espalda. Sería mejor si lo meces también.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo tú? No seas una mala tía, Kari.

— No voy a hacer la tarea por ti. Es sencillo. Deberías estar agradecido. Si Haru se comportara como un bebé real. Estarían con las peores ojeras del mundo.

— Lo que tengo que hacer por no volver a bordar jamás en mi vida— refunfuñó moviendo su pie a modo de arrullo para Haru. Su hermana se le quedó viendo fijamente y sonrió conmovida. El rubio enarcó una ceja y también sonrió, solo que con burla.

Pasaron unos minutos y Haru empezó a "liberar" sus cólicos. Con una que otra risita de por medio, la cual seguía inquietando a los muchachos.

— ¿Qué rayos tiene ese biberón para que hagas tanto ruido? — le preguntó sorprendido a su "pequeño hijo".

* * *

— Espera un momento. ¿Hay que cambiarle el pañal? ¿Qué se supone que tiene que desechar? ¿Aire?

— Ni idea. Buena suerte, Tai.

— En tus sueños, Matt. Te toca a ti. Yo le saqué los cólicos.

Recostó a Haru, le quitó el pañal y…— ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

* * *

3am. Residencia Yagami.

El llanto estruendoso de un bebé irrumpe el silencio que normalmente reina a esa hora en la casa, y se dice normalmente, porque desde hace 14 años que no hay un bebé en esta vivienda.

Y dicho llanto, provoca que alguien más llore como una niñita perdida.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que las personas debemos dormir? — Sí. Es Taichi Yagami, quién con tan solo once años se enfrentó a criaturas fuera de este mundo sin temor. Y que ahora siendo un joven de 17 años, lloriquea porque un muñeco no lo deja dormir.

Por tercera vez en la madrugada.

— ¡Eres un muñeco! ¡No es como si te doliera algo! — se quejó irritado. Ya nada le importaba. Ni siquiera suspender Economía doméstica. Prueba de ello es que zarandeaba a Haru como… bueno, como lo que es. Un muñeco.

Si pensaba que con hacer eso callaría a Haru… pues estaba muy equivocado. Más bien hizo que llorara como más fuerza.

— ¿Qué estoy pagando…? — Murmuró desconsolado mientras se deslizaba por su cama hasta quedar sentado en el piso, deseando acuchillar el sistema que el bebé tenía dentro— ¡¿Quieres que repruebe, verdad?! ¡No lo vas a lograr, mocoso de plástico! ¡NO VOY A BORDAR DE NUEVO POR TI!

— Ya te perdimos…— era una suerte que sus padres estuvieran de viaje y Kari en casa de Sora, porque la maldición que gritó al escuchar de la nada a Matt y verlo solo como una silueta tenuemente iluminada, recostada contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación, hubiese despertado a todos.

— Aleja esta cosa de mí. Cállalo. Quémalo. Asfíxialo. Lo que sea. Pero que se calle— de fondo Haru seguía llorando, y llevó al moreno a la desesperación post-privación del sueño— ¡NO ERES REAL, Y NUNCA LO SERÁS!

¿Tai harto de Haru? Claro. Y él estaba encantado. En lugar de estar durmiendo pacíficamente en su casa, tuvo que venir a auxiliar a su amigo que lo llamó histérico en la madrugada.

Le quitó al niño de las manos y lo meció por media hora. Pero el llanto no cesaba. Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en el cuello de Matt y se notaba mucho. Tai empezaba a contar cuanto tardaría la paciencia del rubio en desbordarse. Le dieron lo que sea que tuviese en biberón por su era hambre. Y no lo era. Ishida le cantó una canción de cuna, cosa que tampoco funcionó (más bien casi duerme al moreno). Luego, Tai sugirió echarle agua hirviendo sobre su pecho para desactivar el simulador. Y por poco lo hace, Matt tuvo que usar su mínima voluntad para no dejar al castaño hacerlo.

Incluso buscaron en internet. Pero todos eran métodos para bebés reales.

El cielo comenzaba a aclarase cuando Haru se calló y sus "padres" se desplomaron como sacos de papa en el lugar donde estaban. Tai dormía sobre la alfombra. Matt tenía el rostro hundido contra la almohada en la cama del moreno. Y Haru reposaba en medio de los chicos envuelto en la cobija con la que fue entregado.

A las 6 am volvieron los llantos.

— Tu intento de hijo está despierto, Yagami— susurró contra la almohada. Ahora él era quién quería llorar.

— Yo me encargué de eso casi toda la reverenda madrugada. Ahora es tú hijo, Ishida.

* * *

El silbato del entrenador sonó por tercera vez— ¡¿Qué esperas Yagami?! ¡Necesito un capitán, no un padre! — las risas de sus compañeros de equipo no se hicieron esperar.

En serio que en esos momentos los odiaba. ¿Ahora qué rayos hacía con Haru? No podía dejarlo tirado como una bolsa.

No sabía qué hacer. Paseó su achocolatada mirada por los alrededores de la cancha. Buscando un milagro.

No veía a nadie para… Bingo.

— ¡Hey, Mimi! — llamó a la castaña que caminaba inmersa en su celular. Esta levantó la vista y le sonrió.

— Así que este es Haru— dijo apenas llegó frente a él. Últimamente había estado ocupada con un proyecto, por lo que durante la semana no vio a casi ninguno de sus amigos.

— Sí. Es él…— contestó de mala gana— Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Necesito tu ayuda.

— Para empezar. ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?

— Debería. Tú lo has dicho. Por eso necesito que me des una mano. ¿Puede quedarte con Haru por un rato? No puedo dejarlo recostado contra un árbol así nada más. Si el viejo Matsuki, Matt o Sora me descubren… puedo irme despidiendo de este mundo.

La oji miel arqueó las cejas al mirar la expresión suplicante de su castaño amigo— ¿Si sabes, que jamás he cuidado un bebé, verdad?

Tai le entregó a Haru y la levantó por la cintura unos segundos. Mimi se desconcertó aferrando al bebé para que no se le cayera— ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi salvación! Te debo una— al bajarla, corrió hacia la cancha.

— ¿Ok…? — respondió avergonzada al percatarse que los demás miembros del equipo los miraban con expresiones pícaras.

Como por ahora no tenía clases, tomó asiento en las graderías con Haru, y mientras tanto, trató de hacer su tarea, al final y luego de media hora, se dio por vencida al ver que apenas logró entender la mitad y guardó las cosas.

— ¿Te tomaron por niñera? ¿Dónde está el irresponsable de Tai?- el tono levemente irritado de Matt no le causó ninguna impresión, pero el rostro pálido a otro nivel de su amigo sí.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? — cuestionó al ver lo demacrado que lucía el rubio.

— Eso pasó— señaló suspirando al muñeco en las piernas de la oji miel— Al encantador muñeco que nos dio Matsuki se le antojó llorar y llorar durante la maldita madrugada y Tai me llamó, estuvimos hasta las 5 am despiertos y por fin se durmió, solo para volver a llorar a las 6.

— Ahora que lo pienso. Tai también se ve horrible. Parecen zombis.

— Gracias por notarlo, Meems.

Estuvieron hablando por media hora más, y poco después llegó Tai. Y Haru volvió a llorar.

El rubio se desplomó junto a la castaña en las gradas— Mátame.

Y en cuanto a Tai…— ¡YA NO POR FAVOR!

* * *

— ¿Tai? ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Tai…— Mimi empujó el hombro del castaño, este se fue de lado sobre el sofá y se levantó abruptamente.

— ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto! — Exclamó alterado— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué me decías, Sora?

La pelirroja observó a Mimi, quién solo se encogió de hombros— En verdad, te quedas dormido en cualquier lado— dijo mirándolo acomodarse de nuevo en el sofá.

— No tienen una idea de cuánto estoy deseando que sea lunes. Para deshacerme de este pedazo de… perdón, de este adorable pequeñín— murmuró "alegremente" mientras le movía ligeramente la mano del muñeco..

— Estás pasando por el mal humor característico de la privación del sueño— Izzy ignoró los fulminantes ojos de Tai sobre él.

— Bueno. No es como si quisiera auto privarme del sueño— contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Al menos solo les queda el fin de semana— le animó la oji miel revolviéndole el cabello.

Los dos castaños notaron las intensas miradas de sus amigos y cuando estaban por hablar, la puerta de entrada se abrió, dándole paso a un bastante mal humorado Matt.

— Ahí tenemos a otra víctima del bebé Haru.

— ¿Por qué no vas a comprarte un nuevo dispositivo para tu estúpida laptop, Izumi? — contestó sentándose junto a su novia, quién fue la única que no recibió una mirada gélida por parte del rubio— ¿Y este qué le pasa? — preguntó al ver a Tai cabeceando. De nuevo.

— Haru está callado, deberías dormir un poco. Y no solo tantear el sueño. Tú igual Matt.

Las palabras dichas por Mimi fueron como un canto glorioso para el moreno, quién asintió, pero al levantarse, fue detenido por el oji azul.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

— ¿Acaso no la escuchaste? — Señaló a Mimi, la cual suspiró sabiendo de antemano que esos dos terminarían discutiendo— Si tú no quieres dormir es tu problema. Yo sí lo haré, Ishida.

— Ah, claro que no. Solo porque yo llegué, no empezarás con tu queja de "estoy cansado" para excusarte. No voy a hacerme cargo de Haru mientras tú la haces de la Bella Durmiente— se cruzó de brazos. Él también se moría del cansancio, pero no estaría en paz hasta entregar el bendito muñeco el lunes— No seas irresponsable.

Se rió con todo el sarcasmo posible— ¿Irresponsable yo? ¿Quién ha cuidado de Haru todo el día mientras tú estabas en el estúpido ensayo de tu estúpida banda? Merezco descansar un rato por lo menos.

Izzy, Sora y Mimi, intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

— ¿Ahora me echas las cosas en cara? ¡Tú dejaste a Haru por ir a tu mentado entrenamiento! ¿Acaso no puedes faltar un día?

— ¡No lo dejé solo, estaba con Mimi! ¡Tú lo viste! Y lo mismo digo, Yamato ¿No pudiste faltar tú también al ensayo?

Esto ya se comenzaba a tornar bastante extraño…

— ¿Entonces yo tengo que sacrificar todo? ¡No seas egoísta, Taichi!

— Chicos…- trató de intervenir Sora, pero los reclamos aumentaron de volumen.

— ¡Yo no soy egoísta!

— ¡Quisiste echarle agua hirviendo porque no te dejaba dormir! ¡Si yo no hubiese venido, lo habrías hecho!

— ¡Tú lo guardaste en el estuche de tu guitarra y te diste cuenta… hasta que comenzó a llorar!

Vaya… ¿Matt en verdad había hecho eso?

— ¡Tú eres más irresponsable que yo!

— ¡Ya cállense los dos! — los cuatro restando voltearon a ver a Mimi, realmente irritada— Si van a seguir discutiendo. Nosotros nos vamos— sujetó a ambos pelirrojos por el codo y los arrastró hasta la entrada— Con permiso, señores Ishida Yagami— ironizó antes de cerrar la puerta, no sin escuchar el gritó de ambos.

— ¡No somos un matrimonio!

— ¡Pues dejen de discutir como uno!- se escuchó el agudo gritó de la castaña desde afuera.

— ¡Ya viste lo que hiciste!- reclamó frunciendo más el ceño— ¡Y solo por no dejarme dormir!

— Discúlpeme señor Yagami. ¿Acaso hice enojar a tu novia? ¿Por qué no te metiste con ella en el asunto de Haru?

— ¡No tiene que ver con ella! ¡Preferiría incluso cuidarlo con Joe, y eso ya es mucho peor!

En otro lado, en la Universidad de Odaiba, específicamente en la facultad de medicina, un joven de 18 años, con lentes y cabello azul, estornudó.

— ¡Es tú culpa por querer hacer la maldita tarta de manzana!

— ¡Debí elegir que me reprueben antes de hacer esto contigo!

— ¡Nunca quise involucrarme con un irresponsable como tú!

— ¿Y yo sí? ¡Es lo peor que me ha pasado! ¡Tú y ese intento de niño!

Alrededor de una hora y media después, consideraron volver por los diferentes escenarios que podrían encontrarse.

Tratándose precisamente de Tai y Matt. No había que pensar en muchos.

1— que se hayan puesto

2— que su discusión pasara a los golpes y terminaran destruyendo a Haru en el proceso.

Claramente la segunda era la más probable y se apresuraron a la residencia Yagami, sin embargo, no encontraron nada de lo que creyeron.

Haru estaba sobre el encierro de cojines. Matt dormido a su lado con el chupón aún sujeto en su mano, varios mechones de su cabello ocultando sus ojos que últimamente marcaban cansancio. Y por último, Tai tirando sobre el sofá más grande, con la cobija de Haru sobre su abdomen, profundamente dormido.

— Creí que tendríamos que llamar a la policía para que viniesen por los cuerpos— comentó Izzy levemente divertido por la escena tan contradictoria que estaba frente a ellos. Sus amigos dormidos con cosas de bebé… si alguien no supiese que Haru estaba ahí, simplemente vería a los muchachos como dos niños cansados de tanto jugar.

— Al final… Haru los obligó a trabajar juntos. Ya era hora— Sora fue tras Izzy para traer sus mochilas que quedaron en la cocina, pero antes de llegar a ella, un sonido de "click" hizo que voltease hacia donde estaba Mimi guardando su celular— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada— respondió como si nada— Me llegó un mensaje. Es todo— antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decir algo más, Izzy volvió y les tendió sus mochilas— Gracias, Iz. ¿Nos vamos? Es obvio que los chicos no despertarán en un buen rato— sin esperar a que la siguieran, salió de la vivienda, bajo la mirada confusa de Izzy y la suspicaz de Sora.

— " _Así que un mensaje…"_ — pensó la morena sonriendo, para luego mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Lunes en la mañana** — Cocina de Economía Doméstica

— Muchachos… que sorpresa verlos tan temprano por aquí. Ni siquiera ha iniciado la primera clase— Matsuki apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio a la vez que recargaba la barbilla en sus manos. Una ligera sonrisa perversa anticipando el motivo que traía a sus alumnos.

Tai se rascó levemente la nuca, evitando los suspicaces ojos de su profesor— Si, bueno… solo estamos haciendo lo que nos dijo. Textualmente: "devolverán al bebé a primera hora el lunes".

— Veo qué se tomaron su papel en serio hasta el último minuto— dijo viendo al rubio, quién aun sostenía en brazos a Haru.

— Exacto. Y este es el _**último**_ minuto— contestó Matt luchando por ocultar las ganas de reír por la felicidad. Dicho esto, dejó a Haru sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Aprendieron algo de todo esto?

— Mejor dicho ¿Qué no aprendimos? El pequeño Haru fue una _caja de herramientas_ para la vida.

— ¿Dio algunos problemas? — Ya los tenía. Haría que aflojaran la lengua y se delataran entre ellos.

— Como todo bebé trae complicaciones… pero el fin de semana ya lo teníamos dominado.

— Fue como si no hubiera estado— el moreno compartió una mirada cómplice con su mejor amigo. Este sonrió de lado.

— Ya veo… así que… "Haru" fomentó la cooperación entre ustedes. Y no luce ningún rasguño o daño en su sistema— habló revisando superficialmente al muñeco— Yagami, Ishida. Están aprobados.

Por poco y el suspiro que ambos dejaron salir los desinfla.

" _Hasta nunca muñeco"_

Una vez que salieron del salón, se dirigieron a su primera clase. A la que de todos modos llegarían tarde.

— ¿No lo notará, cierto? Ese viejo es muy entrometido.

— Esperemos que no. Si lo nota, que lo haga después de entregar el informe de aprobados. Y ya no podrá quitarnos la calificación.

— No sé por qué no hicimos esto apenas nos dieron al muñeco. Nos habríamos evitado tantos problemas.

— ¿Y qué importa ahora? Al final fue una ironía. Sí trabajamos juntos.

— Vaya que lo hicimos— sonrió el castaño jugando con un desarmador en sus manos.

* * *

 **Pues... sí. Ese fue mi supuesta comedia. Creo yo, que no me salió TAN mal. Pero ustedes dirán.**

 **No olviden dejar un review en el que pueden insertar tomatazos literarios para mí.**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
